Why
by gerbil96
Summary: Sonic kissed Amy, and now they talk about what they should do about this accidental kiss, along with some confessions of feelings from both sides. Please review, people. I'm stuck here on where this stuff should lead to. Thanks!


**Hey, here's the LONG AWAITED next part to "Amy's Confession". Just incase anyone's confused, here's a list of the stories in order leading up to this one:**

**1: What I like about you**

**2: Lonely isn't a good color on me**

**3:****Shadow's Roses**

**4: The Pink Martini**

**5: Don't Send It**

**6: Amy's Confession**

**I'm really sorry for whoever wanted Sonic and Rouge, and equally sorry for the people who want Sonamy. I totally don't know right now. anyways, please enjoy, and as always, review, tell me what you want! Thanks. **

**Amy's POV**

Oh my gosh. _Oh. My. Gosh. _

Why. Why. WHY.

Why did he have to kiss me! And okay, I know I was the one who told him to come over, but I honestly didn't want it to go that far!

And the whole reason I texted him was just to explain my feelings. Not kiss. (Although I'm not gonna lie, it felt AMAZING to have Sonic kiss me again.)

But still, I knew in my heart that I had to move on. If I kept liking Sonic, things would get bad between us, him being with Rouge and all.

After all, I couldn't keep thinking about him. It wasn't healthy.

For my brain, and for my heart.

I just had to move on.

But after that night, it was clear to me that Sonic obviously wasn't ready.

Now all because of our lip-touch that night, we both understood we now were in deep, deep trouble.

After we kissed, it was really awkward, of course.

"Sonic," I whispered in shock after he kissed me.

I've never seen him look so embarassed and afraid.

Regretful.

But...was that a good or bad thing?

Sonic forced his ears down against his quills and looked at me.

His eyes said he'd never been so sorry in his life.

"Amy...I'm...I'm so sorry." He said.

Sonic got off my couch, and headed to the door.

I reached out quick, and grabbed his wrist.

"No, Sonic. Don't go...I said I would talk to you, and I will, okay? But just tell me..."

I closed my eyes, thinking hard.

"Why did you kiss me?"

Sonic was sweating, nervous.

**Sonic's POV**

No. No. No!

STUPID, STUPID, STUPID!

Why did I do that? Why would I kiss Amy? I couldn't be falling in love with her again, I just couldn't!

And it was all my fault. I'm the one who kissed her, she didn't kiss me.

Gosh, why would I do that?

I don't know what came over me.

I must have just been...caught up in the moment or something, but regardless of why I did it, I did it, and there was nothing to fix it.

And how must this have made Amy feel? All she wanted was to talk to me, and like a stupid jerk I kiss her? That's so dumb!

I'm so dumb.

I mean sure, it felt awesome to kiss her again. But the problem was, I'm with ROUGE now, not Amy. When that bat hears about this, she'll KILL me.

Rouge hated Amy BEFORE we started dating, and now she'll be furious with the both of us.

I just felt so attracted to her that night...no clue why...and I just leaned close to Amy and out of nowhere, I kissed her!

I get up and run to the door after apologizing for the kiss, but she grabs my wrist before I can escape.

"Sonic, no!" She says. Her voice sounds so pretty.

(Gah, why am I thinking this? When did I like Amy?)

"Please, don't leave. I texted you because I wanted to talk, and that's what I'm going to do."

Amy looks at me with her deep bright green eyes. Then she closes them. I can't get over how beautiful she looks.

(This is bad. Stop thinking this!)

"Just tell me why you kissed me."

She says softly.

Oh no.

How was I supposed to respond?

I mean, I didn't even know why I kissed her,

It just sort of...HAPPENED.

And now that it did...I didn't know what I could say to her.

"I...I don't know, Amy," I finally admit.

"I mean, I really don't know. I have NO clue why I just did that, I'm so sorry, really, can we just forget about tonight? Please?"

It was all I wanted.

To pretend NONE of this ever happened.

Amy was like poison. The more I thought about her, the more I wanted her.

And that was bad.

Amy shakes her head, making the pink quills on the side of her face bounce slightly.

"No, Sonic. I need to know why you kissed me. I thought you didn't like me anymore. I thought you were with Rouge. All I wanted was to talk to you about how I felt...I didn't wanna go this far."

Oh Gosh. Now, behind the bright green rings around Amy's pupils are tears.

No.

Anything.

ANYTHING but TEARS.

I reach out to touch her arm, to make her feel better.

"Amy," I say, concerned.

"Please don't cry...I'm...I'm sorry, okay? I know that was really stupid of me, I really do, and I'm sorry I kissed you. I really didn't mean to!"

**Amy's POV**

I know it was dumb of me to cry, but I couldn't help it. Inside, I loved Sonic, I would LOVE for him to kiss me ANY day.

But now that I've pushed so hard on myself to try and maybe forget about Sonic and move on, I'm falling right back in love with him again, and it isn't right.

I loved his kiss that night. But as much as I did, I knew it was wrong.

And now I was here crying because I liked Sonic, but I knew I had to move on from him and grow up, and being with him wouldn't make me grow up in a million years.

He touches my arm, causing me to gasp.

"I'm sorry for everything, Amy, I really am," He admits.

I'm so embarrassed. My heart feels like it's going to explode from how fast it's beating against my chest.

I cover up my eyes with my hands and run away from Sonic, escaping to my balcony outside.

Now it's nighttime. The sun is resting, and now the moon is awake.

The moon's so full and beautiful.

The baby stars are playing in the sky.

I can't help but cry my eyes out.

I just don't know what to feel anymore. I don't know if I should just give in and fall for Sonic again like I did when I was a little girl, or if I should accept the fact I am older now and I'm mature, and I'm strong enough to move on from him.

I cry and cry.

I feel a hand touch my shoulder.

I know who it belongs to.

I don't turn around.

**Sonic's POV**

Great, now she's running away from me.

I feel like such a jerk! Why did I have to do that, kiss her?

Why couldn't I just sit there and listen to her, and understand.

Why, why, why?

She probably thinks I'm a pervert now for doing that!

All my fault.

I don't want to see her run from me. I hate seeing girls cry.

It just makes me feel horrible.

I chase after her, (well, I just walk) And I open the door, watching her cry on her balcony in the night, all alone and sad.

I hang my head, feeling awful.

Finally, I just go up against her and put my hand on her shoulder.

She doesn't even turn around.

"This is all my fault, Amy," I say honestly, hoping she'll stop crying.

I can hear her whimpering quietly from crying.

This makes me want to kill myself for making her cry.

"Amy, please look at me." I say, taking my hand off her shoulder.

She turns around now, and looks me in the eyes through her watery, sad eyes.

What have I done.

"Sonic, please. I just need to know," Amy says softly.

My ears perk up.

"Tell me," I reply quietly, closing my eyes and listening.

"Tell me what you need to know."

Amy takes a deep breath.

I wish I could just run away. Run away from her, like I did when I was younger.

But not now.

"I just need to know if you like me the way I used to like you. I need to know if you care about me."

My hands reach up and hold both her shoulders.

I don't have any control over them. I don't even think right now.

"Amy, of course I care about you, I have all my life, it's just...I really don't know why I did that, and I really didn't mean to, and if it hurt you in ANY way whatsoever, I swear, I'll leave you alone, I won't even talk to you if you don't want me to."

Amy shakes her head and turns around, her back facing me.

"No," She says quietly.

"It's my fault."

Her fault? Why?

"It's my fault for texting you. That's what started this whole thing, and now because of me, everything is a mess, and Rouge is going to kill you when she finds out we kiss. It's my fault. I'm sorry."

I put my hands on her shoulders again, but this time, I turn her around.

"No," I say firmly,

"DON'T be sorry. I'M sorry, it's my fault. You had nothing to do with this. I mean I'm thinking I'm starting to like you again, Amy, but right now, I just don't know."

**Amy's POV**

Oh gosh, he's touching my shoulders.

That _really gets me going..._

I can't even look at him though! After all this time, I've gotten so strong, I've built walls up around me to keep me from even thinking about Sonic anymore...I've become such a strong person, and now all because of that kiss, my walls came tumbling, crashing, falling down. And he broke them.

"Sonic, I just don't know what to feel anymore...because all my life, I've been chasing after you, and I've loved you all that time, but ever since you got with Rouge, I've learned to move on from that feeling. I got strong and moved on from liking you. Heck, I even met up with Shadow at the park in attempt to forget about you! But now this, and even before you kissed me now, I was beginning to think I liked you again. And I know I shouldn't. Because it's dangerous. But...you just make me so crazy...it's hard to forget you. I'm almost thinking..."

I take his hands.

"That I like you again."

**Sonic's POV**

I sigh. She was sure making this hard for me.

She takes my hands.

It's weird, because she's explaining EVERYTHING I'm feeling right now! In a nutshell, I like Amy, but I know I shouldn't. Simple as that.

The fact that she felt the same way was just so shocking to me.

She looks so pretty in the moonlight.

"Amy," I say, looking deep into her eyes.

"I do like you. I'm gonna be honest, I like you, and it all happened recently. Ever since you showed up at Applebees, I couldnt quit thinking of you."

Amy gasps.

"Really?" She asks.

"Yeah."

Amy shakes her head.

"That's crazy of you. Sonic, if we both like each other, and we both want to move on, but can't...then...what should we do?"

I shake my head.

Boy, what a question...

**The end**

**Next part is coming soon, hope you liked!**


End file.
